The Untold Story
As every other dragons life started, mine started within my egg. I felt safe and warm. But then, within the circular shell of my egg, I felt a terrible lurch and a falling sensation. I didn't want to get out, but I knew I must. I just had a feeling. I broke out of my shell, all at once, tumbled down some sort of slope, and landed on something soft. I could feel the cold of a shadow loomed over me. I was extremely dizzy and felt my consciousness fading as the sounds of wing beats overhead seemed to get quieter and quieter. I went to sleep. I woke up the next day with my head hurting very much and my wings sore; I looked around, realizing that I could see. Things that different colors: the green grass blades, the gray boulder, the blue sky, my dark red wings. Wait...how did I know all of these things? Were...we...whatever we were, born with intelligence? Or am I alone? What am I? The only thing I could scrape out of my mind was that I was...female? I clutched my head; it was starting to hurt from all of my thoughts. Hurt, I thought. Hurt or...pain doesn't feel very good. I didn't know where I was, or what had happened to me, but I very much intended to find out. I put one foot in front of me, noticing a cut under the scales on my forearm. I touched it gingerly, earning myself a yelp of pain and surprise. I decided it was best to leave it alone. I took one step, then another, and another until I was away from the rock and onto what seemed like an open space of grass and trees. I kept going, stumbling and tripping a few times, but I steadied myself with my wings, which seemed to help me balance. There was a rumbling and gurgling sound of what looked like a stream of flowing blue sky. Had the sky fallen down and landed onto the earth? No, that didn't seem possible. But, what did I know? I was small and...young...but, how did I seem to know so much? I walked over to the stream and stared into it. It was ''like the sky, but...the sky overhead wasn't as loud or active as the one down here, so I concluded that it was something different. I saw the different colors of my reflection, mirroring me. I hesitantly put one talon in the...whatever it was, and- Flashes of blood and the sounds of dragons shrieking in pain. I hid behind the cliff. ''If I could just get out of here without anyone seeing-'' "Ha! You thought you could get away!" The giant black dragon leaped onto me, pinning me down by my shoulders and digging her talons under my scales. "Fool! Do you know what you've done?! You-" "-are easily going to beat you to the ground, yes, I know. You knew the deal. You knew what had to be done, and yet you chose to fight instead. It wasn't our fault, in fact, we gave you options to choose from," she slithered her black tongue out and in again, "and you chose." Her malicious black eyes matched her scales and his wings, but it also matched her soul. I struggled under her weight, but she was much more bulkier than I thought she was. I stopped struggling, suddenly, and went limp. I let some despair fall into the pools of my eyes, to say, ''Alright, you've got me. And that's exactly what she thought it was. I inhaled sharply, feeling the cold coming to my mouth and throat, then shot a nice cool blast of freezing-death-breath right in her mouth before she realized what I was doing. I then kicked her underbelly with my extra-sharp-hooked claws that tore open the skin under her softer scales. She screamed in agony, or at least, she tried. She desperately tried to claw at her throat and then tried to stop the blood from flowing out of her stomach. I almost felt guilty, but, it was his life or hers. I flew away from the battlefield of blood and scarred ground and tears as fast as I could. I pulled my talons out of the water and started gasping, as if I had fallen in. I knew what this was. It was water. But, what was that? Memories? I can't imagine so, I couldn't have been living that long. Did I have a past life? I coughed, producing a red, hot flame. I paused, thinking. I certainly didn't have some freezing-death-breath that other dragon was talking about. In fact, it was the opposite. How could this happen? Suddenly, I heard laughing overhead, along with the sound of wings beating the air and some dragon words being shouted into the open air, like it was no other dragons business. I quickly scrambled behind a nearby tree and looked to the sky. There were two dragons: a red and orange one. They were much like me, mind the color. They were both big enough to look like they were about five to ten years older than I was, maybe even older. They were circling down, spiraling until their talons landed on the soft grass. I sunk lower to the ground. "Where is the prey? I'm starving!" said the orange dragon. He looked slightly older than the red dragon, but they both had scars and cuts all over them. I wondered if they fought. He remembered the dragon with the freezing-death-breath, and winced at the vivid "memory" or vision. The red dragon had wandered off into the thicker parts of the forest, in search for more prey, I assume. My stomach growled at me in response to the word 'prey'. Hunger, I thought. How was I going to catch anything? I doubt I would be able to survive any prey they caught, much less catch one. "Aha! I-...found something?" I was so surprised I nearly jumped out of my scales. The red dragon found me and had picked me up. I struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. It seemed that it took him almost no effort to hold me. I tried kicking out at his snout, but my back talons pathetically kicked at empty air. The orange dragon barked a laugh. "It's a dragonet! A SkyWing dragonet, it seems. What should we do with it, Ember?" asked the orange dragon. I squirmed even more, realizing he called me a SkyWing, whatever that was. "Well, don't ask me, Nimbus! Should we...take it to the palace?" Amber asked. Nimbus looked at me for a bit, then looked up in the sky. I followed his gaze. I hadn't realized the mountain I had been next to went so high up. The clouds seemed to hide whatever was up there, but I could barely see some sort of structure. It was hard to tell with the clouds and fog. Both dragons stared thoughtfully at me. I squirmed a little more and tried biting one of his talons, but Ember seemed unfazed. They seemed to wear an even more amused look the more I tried or struggled. It very much seemed like they were choosing my fate, my destiny, my life. Of course I didn't want them to, but, however hard I tried, it made no such difference; they even only found it amusing anyways. I started to whimper pitifully. "Alright," concluded Ember, "but do you have any idea who would want a mischievous little dragonet like this one?" "Well...we could always give it to Bolt..." muttered Nimbus. "What? Are you sure he would like a younger dragon messing up his cave? Huh, and to think what he might do to this little one..." said Ember, gazing down at me. Everything was so confusing and new to her. Well, maybe not everything, but many things. "Well, I suppose he wouldn't be that violent with a dragonet, especially one as adorable as this one," Ember said finally. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)